mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Branch
Dave Branch is the former simultaneous two-weight WSOF champion, holding two titles at the same time in two weight classes: middleweight and light-heavyweight. UFC Career He most recently entered the UFC as an undefeated prospect, losing to Gerald Harris via knockout due to a slam. He then went on to defeat veteran Tomasz Drwal (who was a replacement for an injured Aaron Simpson) via decision. He next faced Rich Attonito, winning via unanimous decision. Branch was next set to face veteran Dan Miller. The reports stating the fight was going to happen turned out to be false. He instead next replaced Alexandre Ferreira against the dangerous submission artist Rousimar Palhares. He lost via second-round kneebar and was afterwards cut from the UFC, for some reason. Outside of the UFC Branch next faced TUF veteran Jeremy May in their mutual Shark Fights debut. Branch defeated May via third round technical knockout. Branch took a brief hiatus and then next signed to make his Titan Fighting Championships debut against fellow UFC veteran Anthony Johnson. Johnson defeated Branch via a unanimous decision in the fight at a 195 pound catchweight. World Series of Fighting Branch next signed to make his World Series of Fighting debut against fellow UFC veteran Dustin Jacoby, defeating Jacoby via unanimous decision. Branch next signed to face former WEC middleweight champion and WSOF newcomer Paulo Filho. He defeated Filho via an extremely dominant unanimous decision before next entering the WSOF 2013 middleweight tournament to crown an inaugural middleweight champion. Branch next fought Danillo Villefort in the semifinals winning a unanimous decision. Middleweight Gold He next fought fellow UFC veteran Jesse Taylor in the finals to crown the inaugaral WSOF middleweight champion. He defeated Taylor via an impressive first round D'arce choke submission to become the champion. Branch next defended his title against fellow UFC veteran Yushin Okami defeating Okami via fourth round TKO after a very tepidly paced and forgettable fight. Branch next stepped in to replace Matt Hamill in the light-heavyweight title tournament, signing to fight fellow UFC veteran Ronny Markes in the semifinals. Markes was pulled out for some reason and Branch instead fought Jesse McElligott, choking McElligott out in the second round with a rare Von Flue choke submission. Two Weight World Champ In the finals Branch fought Teddy Holder for the inaugural WSOF light-heavyweight title, defeating Holder soundly with a first round rear-naked choke submission. With the victory Branch became the two-weight world champion in WSOF at middleweight and light-heavyweight. Branch next defended his middleweight title for the second time against Clifford Starks defeating Starks via unanimous decision. Branch then defended his light-heavyweight title for the first time against veteran Vinny Magalhaes, retiring Magalhaes with a brutal and dominant unanimous decision. Branch next defended his middleweight title for the third time against Louis Taylor defeating Taylor via fifth round rear-naked choke submission. Out of WSOF In early February 2017 Branch announced on The MMA Hour media show that he had officially relinquished his titles and was a free agent from WSOF. He implied there were 'politics' involved, of some sort. It was very likely that for the right price he would now sign for one of the 'big two' promotions: the UFC or Bellator. In mid February 2017 Branch did indeed sign to return to the UFC. Fights *Dave Branch vs. Rich Attonito *Dave Branch vs. Jeremy May *David Branch vs. Dustin Jacoby - The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut for both UFC veterans. *Dave Branch vs. Paulo Filho - The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut of Paulo Filho. *Dave Branch vs. Yushin Okami - The fight was for the WSOF middleweight title with Branch defending. *Dave Branch vs. Teddy Holder - The fight was for the inaugural WSOF light-heavyweight title. *Dave Branch vs. Vinny Magalhaes - The fight was for the WSOF light-heavyweight title with Branch defending. Vinny Magalhaes retired after the fight. Category:Middleweight fighters Category:World Series of Fighting fighters Category:WSOF champions